


The Green Test

by Tvieandli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were alerted to the cop's approach by Marco, tapping Eren on the arm rapidly, and pointing out the back window. Everyone sat back perfectly in their seats, and Eren put his hands on the wheel as the cop leaned back through the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



They'd been parked at Pensingtons, and Beecher for at least an hour, and a half, when the police officer knocked on the car window. Eren turned, and squinted through the haze to the the cop's face near pressed against the glass. He'd jumped, knocking his knee into his hand and jostling the pipe.

Weed had flown in a glorious, green arch from the pipe into the center console to the chorus of collective "no!"s shouted through the car. The cop stifled a laugh. Jean dived into it to try, and fish out the bud.

Slowly and nervously, Eren rolled down the window, breaking the seal and letting all the smoke billow out. Marco took a harsh breath of fresh air behind him.

"Hey, yeah," The cop started, bracing a hand on the window, "I can smell you little fuckers blazing it from a mile away."

"You can?" Eren asked in dumb founded amazement. The horror on his face was all too evident.

"I can. Now listen to me, by order of the law I am confiscating one nug of your weed so I can test it, and make sure it's actually marijuana." He held his hand out, palm up, and Eren nervously reached into the weed bag at his side to pull out the medicine tube they'd been keeping it in.

"Eren, no!" Jean said, trying to wrench his arm up out of the center console. His shirt got caught on the hinge of the lid, pulling him back down, and he fumbled with it.

"Make it a big one," the cop said, watching Eren pick through it. 

Eren nodded, and pulled a large bud off the stem, setting it in the officer's hand. Connie hissed as the man's hand curled around it.

"I'm gonna go test this now," he said. "You boys stay here until I'm done."

Eren watched him walk back to his car, pulled up a little ways behind theirs, and get in with his partner. 

"Oh my god," Jean said. "He's gonna smoke our weed."

"No fuckin' way," was Connie's contribution.

"Oh my god he is," Marco said then, and Eren turned in his seat to see the cop smoking their weed out of a small glass piece, his partner clearly chewing him out, grand hand gestures shaking the car a bit.

"We just got weed jacked by a cop," Armin said aghast.

"I cannot believe this is happening," Connie interjected.

Jean began to have a fit in the bitch seat, kicking the center console, and making it shudder under the weed bag. "You fucker I cannot believe you let this happen!" he said firmly.

"What the fuck are you so mad about?" Eren said. "Maybe he'll let us go if he's high."

"High people are always nicer," Marco agreed.

"That's my fucking weed, you idiot!" Jean hissed at Eren.

Eren bit his bottom lip. "For this," he said, "I am truly sorry, but that is a cop."

"Yeah, but if you weren't here, there wouldn't be a cop!" Jean accused.

They were alerted to the cop's approach by Marco, tapping Eren on the arm rapidly, and pointing out the back window. Everyone sat back perfectly in their seats, and Eren put his hands on the wheel as the cop leaned back through the window.

"Yeah," he said, and thumbed his nose. "I can't be sure, I'm gonna need you to give me more of that stuff."

The entire car gawked at him.


End file.
